fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Sword
The Silver Sword (銀の剣 Gin no tsurugi) is a Sword that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem series. Save for the Silver Blade, the Silver Sword is considered to be the most potent of the standard Swords, and is especially useful when wielded against opponents with high Defense. As the Silver Sword is one that is usually rather lightweight, it thus presides over the relatively heavier Silver Blade, as its hampering effect on its wielder's Attack Speed is not as significant. In Fates, Silver Kukri (銀の投撃剣 Gin no tōgekiken, lit. Silver Throwing Sword), is the enemy-exclusive ranged variant of the Silver Sword. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *'' - ''Shadow Dragon only, as weight is unused in New Mystery of the Emblem. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Sword= |-|Kukri= Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Sword |8 |90% |0 |1 |2 |Teaches Duelist Sword, Roundhouse }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem Heroes Silver Sword= Sword |11 |1 |200 | |- }} |-|Silver Sword+ = Sword |15 |1 |300 | |- }} |-|Upgrades= Fire Emblem Warriors Sword |B |75~85 |4000 |- }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses |-|Silver Sword= |-|Silver Sword+= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventories |Astram • Arran • Samson • Lorenz |- |Armories |Ch. 12 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Treasure |'Celica's Party:' Ch. 4 (Lost Woods) - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 4) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 15) • Enemy Hero (Final) '''Book 2:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Astram • Arran • Samson Book 2: Samson |- |Treasure |Ch. 10 - Chest |- |Armories |'Book 1:' Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 Book 2: Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. F-1 |- |Secret Shop |'Book 2:' Ch. 11 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Event |'First Generation:' Prologue - Have Sigurd speak to Arvis. |- |Vendors |'First Generation:' Ch. 3 '''Second Generation:' Ch. 6 • Ch. 9 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventory |Troude |- |Armories |Ch. 14 • Ch. 21 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M11 |- |Inventories |Zachariah • Yoda |- |Armories |M24 • M35 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Perceval • Eliwood (Trial Map only.) |- |Visit |Ch. 9 - Village |- |Armories |Ch. 17B • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory |Isadora |- |Armories |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories (Creature Campaign) |Orson • Glen • Hayden • Fado |- |Treasure |Lagdou Ruins Floor 5 - Chest |- |Armories |Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventory |Lucia |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 23 • Ch. 25 • Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Lucia • Renning |- |Armories |'Part 3:' Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame '''Part 4:' Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |- |Bargains |'Part 3:' Ch. 6 |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 14) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 19) • Enemy Paladin (Ch. 20) • Enemy Hero (Final) |- |Inventory |Astram |- |Treasure |Ch. 12 - Chest |- |Event |Ch. 4 - End of chapter |- |Armories |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 24 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Swordmaster (Ch. 12) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 15) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 19) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 19) |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Athena '''BS Chapters:' Hardin • Camus |- |Armories |Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 • Online Shop |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Enemy Paladin (Ch. 12) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 16) • Enemy Paladin (Ch. 19) • Enemy Assassin (Ch. 23 • Risen skirmishes) |- |Inventory |Flavia |- |Armories |Valm Harbor • Fort Steiger • Valm Castle Approach • Sage's Hamlet • Warriors' Tomb |- |Merchants |Plegia Castle Courtyard • The Midmire • Border Wastes • Port Ferox • Verdant Forest • Wyvern Valley • Kidnapper's Keep |- |SpotPass |Nino • Karel • Jaffar • Lyn • Hector • Nergal • Marisa • L'Arachel • Geoffrey • Lucia • Sothe • Tiki • Ogma • Navarre • Pr. Marth • Nomah • Deen • Athena • Horace • Katarina • King Marth • Quan • Lewyn • Arvis • Sigurd • Larcei • Julia • Salem • Olwen • Eyvel • Mareeta • Raydrik • Perceval • Camus • Narcian • Lloyd • Linus • Ursula • Selena • Petrine |- |Double Duel |Reward for defeating Lon'qu's Blades. |} Gallery File:Silver_Sword_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Silver Sword from ''Path of Radiance. FESoV Silver Sword concept.png|Concept artwork of the Silver Sword from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Silver Sword (TCG).jpg|The Silver Sword, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Silver Sword (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Silver Sword from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Silver Sword (FE13 Artwork).png|Concept artwork of the Silver Sword from Awakening. File:Silver Sword (FE9).png|Mia wielding the Silver Sword in Path of Radiance. File:Silver Sword (FE10).png|Meg wielding the Silver Sword in Radiant Dawn. File:Silver Sword (FE13).png|Flavia wielding the Silver Sword in Awakening. File:FE14 Silver Sword.jpg|Selena wielding the Silver Sword in Fates. File:FEH Silver Sword.png|In-game model of the Silver Sword from Heroes.